mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-181.188.105.20-20150308201439
Miyuki is a magician suited for combat though Volume 13 chapter 4 “Besides, as you well know, Ayako’s magic is suited for intelligence. Miyuki-chan is suited for combat and suppression. It’s only natural that your specialized fields are different.” What Mitsugu said was the objective truth. Especially in a situation involving the suppression of a mass of enemies, Ayako couldn’t hold a candle to Miyuki. The only difference is that she lacks real combat experience. All the training she has, has mostly been stimulated combat scenarios. Miyuki barely gets into any altercations. Miyuki never used Zone interference in her fight with Shizuki. This is the entirety of that fight :- The colors changed, and at the moment the beacon responsible for starting the match went off— Magic flooded outward at the same moment. A heat wave rushed towards Shizuku's field. Yet, the icicles stubbornly resisted the incursion. The wide area heat wave from "Inferno" was denied by the "Data Fortification" magic that stopped the changes in the icicles' temperature. The earth groaned as magic rushed towards Miyuki's field. But the oscillations were stamped out the moment they tried to resonate. Wide area magic prevented oscillations and movement within her own field and extended across the earth's surface and below it as well. '' ''The two of them went back and forth, taking turns using phenomenon rewriting on the other's icicles. This was a perfect stalemate, worthy of the praise from all the pundits and experts — on the outside. But the combatants involved didn't think so. (I can't get in......! As expected of Miyuki!) Shizuku's "Resonance" was completely rejected by the enemy field. In comparison, Miyuki's heat wave was enveloping Shizuku's field. "Data Fortification" is a counter magic used to prevent magic from passing through and altering the Eidos. It was unable to prevent the physical effects from magic. Even if the magic couldn't directly influence the icicles' temperature, the heated air would cause the icicles to melt. It was only a matter of time. (In that case!) Shizuku stuck her left wrist with the CAD attached into her right sleeve. She pulled out a pistol-shaped Specialized CAD in her hand. This was the final trump card that Tatsuya had prepared for Shizuku. Shizuku pointed the muzzle towards the front row of icicles in Miyuki's field and pulled the CAD's trigger. '' ''(Dual-wielding CADs!? Shizuku, you managed to accomplish that?) Seeing Shizuku's left hand also holding a pistol-shaped CAD, Miyuki inwardly wavered. Wielding multiple CADs simultaneously was her brother's trademark ability. It was an extremely difficult technique that was almost "unique". Miyuki believed that, for someone who could so easily lose control of magic like herself, it was far too soon for her to challenge that ability that demanded absolute control of her psions. At the same time, she was terrified of infringing upon her brother's favored technique. '' ''However, at the current moment, Shizuku was wielding a second CAD before her very eyes. '' ''Without arousing interference from the psion signal waves, the second CAD completed its Activation Sequence. Instantly, Miyuki's magic stopped. The sustained magic was curtailed in mid translation. Now, Shizuku's new magic stormed forward. '' ''"Phonon Maser!?" Hearing Mayumi's gasp, Tatsuya privately applauded as if this new magic had nothing to do with him: "She certainly is well versed in magic!" The front row of icicles in Miyuki's field started to give off white steam. For three rounds, Miyuki's icicles were untouched — at the magical level — by her opponents, and were now damaged for the first time by enemy attack. Oscillation-Systematic Magic "Phonon Maser" — a high level magic that raises the number of supersonic oscillations to form a quantum heat ray. Even if this was the tactic that Tatsuya gave Shizuku to defeat Miyuki...... His expression remained oddly dark. Not because Miyuki was in danger of being defeated. But because he knew better than anyone else that relying on this level of strength to surpass that sister of his was nothing more than a pipe dream. '' ''She faltered for all of one second. Acting in concert with Shizuku's newly sustainable magic, Miyuki also switched magics. The rising steam from the icicles — the sublimation of ice halted. Not because she blocked the heat ray formed by the shooting supersonic waves, but because an absolute chill that surpassed the heat of "Phonon Maser" had materialized itself. Miyuki's field was instantly enshrouded in a sublime, white mist. The mist gradually drifted towards Shizuku's field. Miyuki knew that Shizuku would raise the inference strength on "Data Fortification". Despite this. Regardless. (......Alas, you are too naive, Shizuku!) The flowing mist was "cold air". Temperature change — magic that prevented melting had no effect on this magic. "......'Niflheim' .......That's impossible, right? What magical dimension are we in here......"'' Mari said in amazement. Tatsuya shared that sentiment, but remained silent on the issue. '' ''Wide Area Freezing Magic "Niflheim". At the basic level, this technique ignored heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. Even so, in terms of practicality, this magic could be used to create Diamond Dust, Dry Ice Particles, or even large clouds of nitrogen gas in a pinch that could be advanced towards the target. Likewise, its strength was building towards the strongest level. The nitrogen mist passed through Shizuku's field and vanished near the other end of the arena. On one side of Shizuku's icicles — the side facing Miyuki that is, nitrogen was coated on its surface, creating "dynamite" on the icicles. Miyuki disabled "Niflheim" and once again activated "Inferno". Shizuku's "Data Fortification" could only affect objects that originally existed within the area and thus had no impact on newly applied materials. '' ''Lowering the temperature of nitrogen gas produced a cooling effect. Likewise, rapidly heating nitrogen liquid at temperatures far exceeding normal room temperature would instantly evaporate the nitrogen .Expanding it to 700 times its size.With a huge roar, Shizuku's icicles collapsed as one. It was unknown whether the roar came from the icicles hitting the earth or the roar itself caused the icicles to fall, or even if it was caused by the gas explosion. '' ''The very fact that the icicles were shattered into tiny pieces testified to the ferocity of the explosion. The judges were probably stunned by this scene unfolding before their eyes. '' ''Hence they hesitated briefly before announcing the end of the match. '' Break down Miyuki usues Inferno, Shizuku Data Fortification. Neither were able to break the others field. Then they each tried to different phenomenon rewriting on each other. Shizuku was completely rejected by Miyuki. However, Miyuk's was still enveloping Shizuku. Even though Shizuku was using Data Fortification all it did was prevent magic from passing through and altering the Eidos. It was unable to prevent the physical effects from her magic. Hence her icicles would still melt. It would only be a matter of time. This is when she switches to Phonon Maser. It blasts through Miyuki's Inferno. Miyuki then switches to Niflheim to coat the surface and then switched back to Inferno. Which bypasses Data Fortification. I really don't get where or how you can say she uses Zone Interference. When there is no indication of that here.